roleplaying_in_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yeti4dayz/Masquerade - Episode 1: "Liquor Store Murderer"
At the Edge of Dusk, a Man in a Black hoodie and Red Sneakers lead a young woman, about 17, behind a Liquor Store... It's midnight. In the middle of a countryside, a victorian-themed ball is being held. The host of the ball had sent out flyers stating that each guest should dress up in crazy outfits that still look old-fashioned. Up to one hundred people had shown up at the ball at ten o clock, and some are just about ready to go home. Around midnight, some of the guests are leaving for home. That's when she arrives. A thin, yet 'gifted' woman with long, flowing ebony-black hair enters the room. No one can see her face, as it is covered by a exotic mask. The mask itself has a sly expression, as if the wearer is totally aware of how slick and cool they are. With a swaggerish, yet elegant, stride, the woman approaches a man. The man stares at her in disbelief, astounded that someone of her looks would talk to him. The woman cutely motions the man to follow her to an abandoned hall. The man sheepishly follows the elegant masked woman. Upon entering the abandoned hall, the expression on her mask changes to that of mischievousness... That's when she pulls out her sword, a sleek, iron katana, and holds it to the man's throat. Woman: "You've been naughty, haven't you? Don't think I didn't see you murder that woman behind the liquor store earlier today, hun. " The man quickly realizes what this means, and he whips out a gun, holding it under the woman's chin. The woman leaps back as the man pulls the trigger, the expression of her mask remaining unchanged. Masquerade: "Feisty little rat, are we?~" She takes off her elegant dress, revealing a skin-tight battle suit underneath. Leaping up onto the ceiling, the woman avoids the gunfire of the pistol. She lands on the floor near the man and slashes at his hands, cutting them clean off. Masquerade: "I won't even bother make a hand pun, as I already have my... hands full." She kicks the man over on his back, her mask forming a sinister expression. At this point, the partygoers had already called the cops after hearing and witnessing the display of the woman. Police cars surrounded the house. Officers, with guns readied, eagerly waited for the woman to show up. Masquerade: "I hope you like living the rest of your life with no hands~" She sheathes her blade, leaping onto the ceiling and crawling into the air duct... As the sun rose in the morning, no one was able to find the mysterious woman. She simply vanished, yet her work was still on display; as a whimpering handless man and shredded curtains were all that was left. This is only the Beginning of Masquerade. -Fin- ---- Special thanks to Goldn for making this Scenario. He was the one who brought Masquerade to life. Thanks bro X3 HAS BEEN A DIAMOND HEART PRODUCTION Category:Blog posts